


The House

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: KomaSen Week, KomaSen Week 2020, M/M, Paranormal, komasen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Komamura and Tousen moved in together shortly after becoming friends, but they still hold onto their secrets.For KomaSen Week 2020 with the prompt "Secrets"Prompts found
Relationships: Komamura Sajin & Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin/Tousen Kaname
Series: Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955041
Collections: KomaSen Week 2020





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by HadenXCharm's "Flesh and Blood" somehow mixed with what I was originally thinking of for this prompt, so this is gonna be a whole AU and series so...

The house held many secrets. Secrets within it, secrets kept from the outside world, secrets between friends.

A man with large, gentle hands and a powerful nose;  
A man with overwhelming thirst and no eyes.

The house did not see the beginnings of friendship, but it was there as they grew closer, sharing it unlike the unspoken truths between them.


End file.
